Heating Hearts
by BrookeTheMage
Summary: When Lucy finds out Nastu is sick, she's the only one who can take care of him. With her taking care of him, and he realizes his feelings for Lucy, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**~ This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be a thing by now.**

**Dedicated to Kami-Chan.**

It all started about a month ago. I walked through those doors to the guild, and immediately assumed something different was bound to happen that day.

Lucy's POV  
I woke up with the sun peaking through my curtains. _What a wonderful way to wake up... _I thought. I got ready 20 minutes later, and walked to the guild. I stepped through the doors, and sat down at the bar, and asked Mirajane for a glass of tea,"Hey Lucy! What's wrong?" Mira said as she handed me my tea. "I don't know... I've been thinking about things. Plus my rent is due soon, and I have no where near enough to pay for it." I said, then took a sip of my tea. Right after, I heard a familiar voice. "LUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHEEEEYYYYYYY!" Happy said flying to the mage.

"What happed?" I said concerned for the crying cattttt. "It's Natsu! He's really sick!" Happy said as a tear fell down his face. "I'm sorry... Where is he?" I say. "He's at your house right now! He's asleep but he has a burning hot fever!" He said. "How did he... I just left... Never mind. I'll head over there now." I say as I took my last sip of tea and got up, ready to help Natsu.

**Short chapter, I know. It's gonna get longer from here, I just wanted this chapter to kinda show the idea. NaLu is about to heat up~! :P xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! I promised it would be longer, and indeed it is.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail or its characters. If I did, NaLu would be a thing by now.**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked along the river, and summoned Plue to keep me company. "Do you think he's okay? I mean, Happy did say he had a 'high fever.''" I asked the spirit. "Punn punn!" Plue said with a worried expression. "I agree. We don't know until we see."

* * *

As soon as I reached the door knob, Plue went back to the Celestial Spirit World. I opened up the door, and saw smoke by the couch. "What the he- NATSU! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I say as I grab a pitcher of water and threw it on the flaming fabric. "I-I don't know... The past couple days I've been feeling hot all of a sudden out of no where and feel nauseous a lot now." The dragon slayer said quietly. I sigh. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." I say and give a reassuring smile.

**Natsu's POV**

My head was burning. _BAD. _I felt nauseous whenever she touched me. "Maybe a cold rag will bring the fever down...?" She said and turned to wet one. As soon as she put it on me, all the water turned to steam and evaporated off. "It's no use Lucy. I'll just drink some water or something okay?" I say and try to get up until- "No. Sit. I'll do it." The blonde turned around once again, and filled to glass cups with ice and filled a pitcher with some water and added lemon slices. "Here..." She handed me a glass and poured some water and lemon in. "Why did you ask lemons?" I ask out of curiosity. "I heard they can help your immune system, and it sounds like you need it right now," She smiled and continued, "So... Why do you think you're sick?" She asks. "I don't really know... It just started a few days ago, and I asked Wendy and she said it wasn't serious." I reply. "Hmmm... I dunno why you feel bad, I'll try to lower your fever with some medications," She got up and then said, "I'll head over there now, it's just a few blocks away. Be back later!" She smiled and walked out the door. _Well, I guess I'm alone till' then. _That was, until my fellow blue cat popped through her window. "Natsu? Are you okay?" Happy said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lucy went to the Apothecary, and she'll be back later. "Aye!" Happy replied with his signature response.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

Okay. I don't know why Natsu is sick, but I feel like there is more to the story. I don't remember him doing anything that could get him sick though... But why do I think it's more serious? Not the sickness... but how he feels? Never mind, it's probably nothing. I guess I'll look for some fish in Lucy's kitchen and wait with Natsu.

***Ok... That was kinda short also. But what I have coming up will take up ALOT. Trust me guys, the NaLu is going to the extreme next chapter. Until then ;~)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now... CHAPTER 3! *audience applauds* Well, yeah, this'll be a lot longer. There's gonna be alot of NaLu *spoiler!***

**Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail or its characters. And yeah, shall we begin? ;)**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the shop, and it was quite small. There were potions of all types, it left me wondering what they did, my curiosity was itching. I went to the shop keeper and asked her, "Do you have anything for fevers? Like, high ones that a fire dragon slayer would have..." I asked and mumbled closer to the end up the sentence. "We do, its 400 jewel. It takes about 2-3 hours to work, is that okay?" She replies. "Yes, that's great, thanks!" I said, happy I can help him. I soon paid her, and left the store with a small jar with a red liquid. I walked back home and saw my kitchen was a mess and Natsu was still sitting on the couch. "Lucy, you could have came sooner, you could have made me a fish!" Happy said. "Well, I was busy buying some fever reducer." I said back to the cat. "Hm, what do the instructions say?" I opened up the the folded piece of paper, written in golden letters. "To use- Must be taken with a drink, use only 1 drop, anymore can cause your body temperature to become too cold. Improvement in 2 to 3 hours." I say. "Okay, so I only take a drop of it with like...tea..." Natsu said winking. "Of course..." I say annoyed, "I'll make us some dinner." I brought out my saucepan, and made a chicken and gravy dish in it. I added that to the egg noodles I boiled, and then made some raspberry tea. "No fish?" Happy said disappointed, "But it smells and looks delicious." He then said with a grin. "Lucy, this looks really good." Natsu said after, and I brought out the plates, forks and napkins and we ate what I cooked up.

* * *

I made gave Natsu the drop of potion and tea. His face told me the taste of it. "Oh my god this tastes awful Lucy." Natsu said drinking more tea. "Just drink it so your fever will go down, okay?" He nodded and drank all of it. "Lucy, I'm pretty tired, plus it's already 10 o'clock. I'm gonna get some rest." The pinkette said. "Sure! I'm gonna clean up and get my pj's on." I cleaned up our cups, plates and silverware. Then I walked into my bedroom to grab my t-shirt and boy shorts. Then I started taking off my clothes in private. That is, I thought it was.

**Natsu's POV**

Wow, I feel different now. That medication is working fast, how can it take 3 hours? It doesn't matter. But that meal Lucy made was A-Maz-Ing. I didn't know she could cook so well! Me and Happy sat down on the couch in front of Lucy's room, and he was telling me something but I wasn't listening. "And then Carla said- Natsu! You aren't paying attention!" Happy said annoyingly. "I know, I know. Sorry, I just got carried up in my thoughts." I said as innocently as possible. "Ok..." Happy says. It then turned into an awkward silence until I saw Lucy undressing _CLEARLY _forgetting we were here. I felt my cheeks turn red and I turned around as quickly as possible. But I was too late. _Dammit... I got caught looking and it wasn't even my fault! _I thought. "NATSU! WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT ME UNDRESS?!" Lucy said full of anger and embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention! I'm sorry?!" I said. _She's really pretty. How did I never notice that before? _WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NATSU? She is your friend. Your partner for missions. Your comrade. "Ok..." Lucy said, she probably didn't notice her cheeks were a bit red. "Well, I'm going to go to bed...But can I go in your bed like normal...? If it's okay with you..I mean... Never mind I-" "Its okay Natsu. You can have the bed." She says back. "Okay..." I say, then crawling into the covers of her bed. All I remember is closing my eyes right after she smiles to me and I see her bright eyes, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I'm tired too, but I'll just make sure he's okay first. That's not creepy, right? Yeah, keep telling yourself that Lucy. But he's just your friend. "Goodnight Lucy..." He says to me. "Goodnight Natsu." I say smiling to him, right when he closes his eyes. When I know he's asleep, I crawl in bed next to him, and cover up in the warm blanket too. It's quite hot in here... Am I sure the fever reducer is working? It'll work. But then when I close my eyes, I feel two warm arms wrap around me, Natsu pulling me against him, my head on his chest."Lucy..." He says in his sleep. Aww... He thinks about me in his sleep? Wait, why should I care? I felt my cheeks burn. It might be awkward, but I am tired. Plus we're friends, so it's okay... It's a lot of work to make sure Natsu doesn't burn down my house! I soon thought of things I don't remember, and fell asleep in his embrace.

***NaLu like I promised! Things are going to get weird around happy in chapter 4... But its time I go to bed. Goodnight! *goes to bed***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heating Hearts: Chapter 4**

**A/N: I am so, so, SO sorry about not ever updating this story, or my other story The Date. I was on vacation at the time I wrote those chapters, and I ended up forgetting about it and my password. Until last night, I go "lol i wanna read my old 13 yr old fanfics" and showed my friend after successfully guessing the password I forgot. I don't get how I forgot it. However, I've seen many anime and have many ideas for stories, and will be writing a lot now, and update and finish this and The Date. My style of writing will be different than the chapters from 2 years ago, so please bear with me with those changes, I will also be writing a few Ouran fanfics. Again, I am very sorry, as a imreallysorryiabondonedyouall gift, there's gonna be hella NaLu in this chapter and will be long. Also a suggestion, should I change the rating to M for a few steamy moments or leave at T? Enjoy! :) - Brooke**

**. . .**

Natsu woke up to the smell of pancakes.

He got up out of the bed, walked out of the bedroom to go to to the bathroom and got a glimpse of Lucy. How she managed to look beautiful even after waking up wasn't anything surprising to him. As he stepped on a floorboard, it creaked and Lucy turned around. "Ohayou! I'm making breakfast so we don't have to leave as early for the guild." He smiled, "Ohayou, that sounds great, thanks Lucy." He could feel the blush on his cheeks and hurried to the bathroom as Lucy chuckled.

Being in the shower always helped Natsu think. He knew he liked Lucy. He wasn't the dense flame head everyone thought of him to be. He cared about Lucy, and though he may not ever show how he feels or realizes how others feel, he wants to be able to show Lucy he cares. Memories of the previous night flashed through his mind, Lucy's meal, seeing her change (by accident, but even being an accident was nice to him), sleeping with her in bed, and their cuddle in bed. _Never have I ever made a move like that, I'm surprised she didn't realize what I meant by it. What am I supposed to do? _He felt hopeless. Lucy was way out of his league, or he thought. She could never like a guy like him. Or could she? "Natsu! You've been in there a while, are you okay?" She called out from the other side of the door. "Y-Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," he said before turning off the water.

Stepping out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist before walking through the door to her bedroom. Lucy snuck a peak at his body, water droplets clinging to the ridges of his muscles, and the towel stopping right at his v-line, his pink hair sticking to his face and- _What the hell? Why should I care how he looks? _She looked back at her pancakes. _Maybe it's about time I stop denying my feelings for him... especially after what happened last night. _After a few minutes, she could hear a conversation coming from the room, but couldn't make out any words. _Who was he talking to, there's no one here bu-_ Happy. She forgot he slept there last night as well, the only thing that was on her mind since she woke up in Natsu's arms was **Natsu**.

"Natsu, you've been acting strange lately, don't make any excuses like your fever." the exceed seemed worried.

"I, uhh..." was all he could say. How do you tell your friend you like a girl, and was just realizing this wasn't friend feelings?

"Natsu." the cat spoke again, in a serious tone.

"Happy, can I trust you?" Natsu said, with his thumb and index finger on his chin, as if deep in thought.

The blue cat nodded. "I have a secret to tell you, but you can't tell anyone, _especially _Lucy..." Natsu took in a deep breath, and thought how to say it without a bad reaction from his friend.

"I like Lucy." was all he could get out, he took a mental slap to the face and shift his gaze somewhere else.

"You WHAT? NATSU YOU LIKE-" He was immediately shushed by the dragon slayer, worried Lucy would have heard.

"Yes, so don't tell anyone! I'm trying to figure these feelings out myself, and don't know when or if I'll tell her. She's way out of my league but I might tell her soon."

Lucy went up to the door to listen at the end of their conversation, and all she heard was "She's way out of my league but I might tell her soon." Her face turned red and her feelings of curiosity quickly turned into anger. Hearing footsteps on the otherside, she dashed back to the kitchen and sat down, pretending to eat. The doorknob squeaked and Happy flew out with Natsu behind him. "Ohayou Happy!" She said feeling awkward, with the only thing going through her mind was who the mystery girl Natsu had a crush on. Of course this would happen to her, after telling herself to stop denying her feelings for her friend, she finds out that nothing will happen to them! An angry look was shown on her face, and angerly ate pancakes before getting up to go get ready. "Lucy?" He said as she walked through her bedroom. She went through her closet trying to find an outfit without crying. Why was she being so emotional? Earlier she even thought she couldn't care how he looked! If he likes someone else, then that's how it is. _He's not the only guy out there... I should be happy for him. _Even forcing herself to be happy for him, deep down, she hoped she would reject him. So she could be there. She chose a simple light blue sleeveless skater dress and a pair of nude flats. She put a dark red belt for her keys and whip, and summoned Cancer to braid her hair. Despite what she heard this morning, she won't let it ruin her day! Besides, she had to find a job.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy ate while Lucy got ready. "I wonder what that was about... you don't think she heard us do you?" Natsu spoke. "If she heard us, I don't think she would have acted that way... maybe she's on her period" Happy joked, but Natsu didn't laugh. _Girls are so confusing. Maybe I should ask her to do a job with me, she did say before she needed rent money._ He thought, remembering a job he saw a few days ago about thieves in a neighboring town. "I guess we're going on a job." Natsu said to himself.

. . .

As they walked to the guild, Natsu couldn't help but notice Lucy looked really pretty that day. But neither of them spoke. _This is really weird... Why won't they talk? _Happy thought as he flew behind the two mages. When they reached the guild, Natsu took off to the board and Lucy headed to the bar where Mira was polishing glasses. "Ohayou Mira-Jane, may I have a water with lemon wedge please?" Lucy asked and Mira brought it out to her. "Ne, Lucy-chan, you seem kind of down, what's wrong?" Mira asked and Lucy frowned. "I like a guy and realized they like someone else." Lucy spoke without looking up. Mira then said, "So you finally realized you like Natsu? Only took you forever!" Mira teased, but saw it wasn't the best thing to say. "I shouldn't have said that..." before continuing with, "What makes you think he doesn't like you? You're the person he's most comfortable with Lucy, he may be dense but he's not that dense." "Because he was talking to Happy this morning, and said 'She's way out of my league but I might tell her soon!' It wouldn't be me, so I'm just going to root him on knowing there's other fish in the sea." She spoke before taking a big gulp of water. _Lucy, if anything, you're the dense one. He was talking about you. _Mira thought to herself, not going to spoil anything to Lucy but to watch the situation happen itself. "That's true, and I'm sure you'll meet someone great!" She said happily before going to take someones order. "Yo, Lucy!" Natsu called out from the other side of the room, waving his hand for her to come over. _Ugh, _she thought before getting up to see what he wanted.

"I found a job, and wanted to ask you to go on it with me because you said you needed rent money. You can have 60% and I'll have 40%." He said grinning. She debated if she actually wanted to go, hoping it wouldn't be awkward like it's been since they ate breakfast. But he was right, she did need rent money, it was due in a week.

"Sure, what's the job?" She said, with a half genuine smile on her face.

"Thieves in a town by Magnolia. They're offering 150,000J, and would only take a few days." He said, handing her the flyer.

After giving it a look, she said, "When do we leave?"

"This afternoon, we can walk instead of taking a train since its not far and stay in a hotel for the night."

"Sounds good, I'm going to go leave and pack now, meet me at my apartment and we can go. Bye!" She said waving as she walked out the door.

_Being on a mission with Lucy, that hasn't happened for a long time. I can make a lot of moves on her when we're on this trip!_ He thought and smirked before going to pack as well.

. . .

Looking through her closet, the made a mental list of what she would need: underwear and bras, at least 3 outfits (preferably cute), and things to sleep in. After picking out what she wanted, she picked out 3 matching bra and underwear sets, a black skirt and polka dot crop top, high waisted jean shorts and a red t-shirt, black and white running shorts with a white shirt, and two over sized t-shirts to sleep in. She packed it all into her backpack before hearing Natsu knock on the door. "Coming!" She said setting down her bag.

"Ready to go?" The pinkette grinned.

"Yup." Then grabbing her bag and locking the door.

The walking to Lucy seemed endless. The sun was beginning to set, they were in a small town _before _the town, and she was getting tired.

"Natsu! You said it was the town over, and according to locals, Greenboro is a days walk away from here!"

"I didn't want to ride the train and get sick! Lets find a hotel and call it a day."

They checked into the only hotel in the town, and it was a bed and breakfast called Oakwood Inn. It was a small but cozy place that smelt like lavander, with hardwood floors, plush rugs and a fireplace when you walk in.

"We're sorry, we only have one room available, and has one bed. Would that be alright?" The woman who owned the inn, Mrs. Bade, spoke kindly.

"Yeah, that's fine." Natsu spoke before Lucy did, and followed Mrs. Bade up the stairs to their room.

The room had white walls, and the bed had a floral quilt over it. The furniture was white, and two night stands were on each side of the bed with a flower vase with a rose in each one. A single window was on the wall left of the bed, which gave a view of the forestry surrounding the small town. After setting their bags down, Lucy called first shower and headed to the bathroom.

Steam rose through the air, and dirt washed away down the drain. Lucy's feet ached. _That dumb Natsu, it would have been so much easier to just take a train rather walk a bunch to get there! _As her thoughts continued, the longer her shower was. Thoughts about Natsu, how she felt, the job. After about 20 minutes she got out so Natsu could shower, but by the time he came back she was already in bed asleep. He climbed in under the quilt and closed his eyes, falling asleep. However, Lucy decided she would flirt with him for the hell of it, even if he liked someone else, just to be sure. Her arm reached over his chest and head followed after. He blushed, and thought she was just cold or doing it in her sleep until she spoke.

"Goodnight, Natsu." She spoke sofly, her breath against his chest.

"Goodnight, Lucy." His arm went around her before he fell asleep to his thoughts. Would this mission bring them closer, or keep them at a platonic relationship?

**A/N: I know it was short, it was kind of hard trying to think of what to put after not updating for 2 years and not knowing what I originally wanted. But, next chapter will be more interesting, and have action, and will be longer! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
